


Medical Ethics

by MissMangled



Series: That Time You Did the Robot [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: :''), F/M, Hospital Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, haha - Freeform, reader has feminine parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangled/pseuds/MissMangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always admired your senior officer. He's enthralled by you, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Ethics

You absolutely have no idea how you managed to get yourself into this position. One minute, you were minding your own business, and checking up on the various patients under your care. The next, you were being summoned to Pharma's office.

He didn't sound pleased, and that worried you. The head doctor could be a little temperamental sometimes, and though you have no idea what you could have possibly done wrong, you were still apprehensive none the less. Your digits trembled as you neared his office, and you combed your processor for an apology he'd accept. It wasn't that he was unfair, mind you, it was just rare to be called to his office at all, especially at this time of evening.

You were more than a little worried.

His huge door loomed above you, and with a deep exvent, you steeled yourself, and knocked. The sound reverberated quietly in your chassis, and you felt your nerves fray.

“Come in.” He didn't sound mad – something which made you near collapse in relief – and the metal slid apart. You stepped inside.

Apprehension tugged at your spark still, but you ignored it. It didn't help in the slightest that you may or may not have developed a slight attraction to your superior, and simply being alone with him was flustering you to no end. Not that anything would ever become of it.

You were well aware of the boundaries that you had set yourself, and you were determined not to cross them. It just wouldn't be appropriate.

The mech himself sat behind his desk, one slender leg crossed over the other as he gestured you towards him. A small smirk curled at his mouth as you approached. You were so timid.

“Pharma, sir.” You greeted in that lovely voice of yours, unaware of exactly what you were doing to him.

The doctor motioned for you to sit, and so you did, nervously.

You were just too precious.

Interlocking his digits, Pharma observed you through narrowed optics, taking in every inch of your frame; from your own shining [colour] optics, to the doors that twitched on your spine, to the delicate curve of your waist. You were truly a marvel to behold.

Under his heavy gaze, you squirmed slightly in your seat.

“S-sir..” You reset your vocaliser, hoping to erase the stutters before they became a problem, “Why is it that you called me here?”

Right. He had a reason, didn't he?

“Ah, yes,” Rising to his feet, you watched him circle the desk and head behind you. You tilted your helm to follow, “I wanted to speak with you, about your career.”

You shuttered your optics, and the nerves returned.

The sound of him pressing on the manual lock had you rapidly turning to face him. The sneer on his mouth softened into a gentle smile, and he quickly rejoined you at the desk.

“Worry not, my dear,” He took a seat, on the table this time, “I have a proposition for you, that's all.”

You stared up at him, optics wide and mouth agape. You were only snapped out of your daze when his digits brushed softly along your cheek plate, hand steady and gentle against you. You shuddered at his touch. You bit your glossa, trying to ignore the heat rising in your tanks.

“This is.. this is unprofessional, Pharma. What are you doing?” You didn't stutter, thankfully, but you were unable to tear your gaze away from his.

His smirk returned, coy and taunting, “I see how you watch me, [Name].”

The energon in your cables ran cold, and you froze in horror.

Of course, that's until the embarrassment set in, and your cooling fans clicked on with a low whir. One of his servos hooked around the back of your neck, pulling you up to him.

You didn't even have time to blink before his mouth crashed down upon yours.

Shocked still, you couldn't respond. The doctor 'tsk'ed under his breath, nipping playfully at your lower lip component. You kissed him back, hesitant and unsure, as your optics finally slid shut. Pleased, Pharma brought you closer so you were pressed right up against him, keeping one servo behind your helm while the other circled your waist. Your processor worked overtime as you tried to keep up with his movements and exactly what was going on.

It all felt like a dream, if you were honest. None of this felt like it was real.

You were sure you'd wake from recharge any moment, alone. But it never happened.

This was real.

With a passion that surprised him a little, you practically threw your arms around his shoulders, dragging yourself closer to him. The smirk returned, and he broke the kiss, slyly dipping a servo to squeeze your aft. You let out a sound akin to a squeal, digits toying with the edges of his armour as you whirred with embarrassment. By now, the larger mech had removed himself from the table, once more towering over your shorter frame. He remedied this situation by suddenly flipping you, so it was your back against the edge of the desk; you were sat on it before you knew it, legs looped around his rather /amazing/ waist as he kissed you again. This one was rough and feverish, his glossa slipping into your mouth to brush against your own. You weren't entirely sure how to respond to that, gently biting down on the appendage. His groan was lost in your throat, swallowed up by an onslaught of furious kisses, and he set about mapping every dip and curve of your armour with his sharp fingertips. You shivered under his touch, too far into this to even comprehend that this was /wrong/; Pharma was your superior, of a higher class, definitely /not/ someone you should be making this sort of contact with.

You found that you didn't care any more.

When his servo slid between your thighs, you couldn't help but throw your helm back. A loud moan passed your throat as he rubbed at your interfacing panel, digits moving slowly in a way that was absolutely agonising. Your engine whined as he drew out the contact, and you gripped tightly at his shoulder armour. A long string of pleased noises left your mouth as he teased at the modesty plate; he grinned almost unnaturally widely, and it shouldn't have been attractive, but it really was.

Moving his digits to your inner thighs, he hushed your needy whimper with another intimate kiss. This one was quick, as he trailed his lip components down your throat, chassis, pelvis; each tender touch left a pleasant tingle in its wake. Pharma stopped right above your panel, and you were sure he could feel the almost uncomfortable heat that emanated from it. You spread your legs open a little more for him, though he'd already pushed them apart to kneel in front of you.

With a quiet click, your interfacing panel slid away to reveal your valve. The doctor seemed to marvel at the sight of it for a moment, and you turned your helm away in embarrassment.

This wasn't the first time you'd done such a thing, but even so.

You didn't get another moment to think on it, for a wave of pleasure hit you when his glossa brushed along your outer mesh. More than a little flustered by your loud moan, you threw a servo over your mouth, muffling the other dozen that escaped. Flicking the tip of his glossa over your sensitive external node, the mech snickered when your hips twitched upwards.

“Patience, dear~” He hummed between your thighs, gently nipping at the soft armour as you groaned. Your wonderful noises and bucking hips had his own heat growing, but Pharma deleted the numerous 'ping's from his interface panel to keep it manually shut. Without any hesitation, he plunged his glossa deep inside your valve, and you arched up to pull him in closer. He grinned and removed himself, before filling you back up again – he did this another dozen times, severely enjoying the hums and whistles you produced. Your venting grew heavy, and he knew you were approaching your overload.

He denied you just as you reached the edge.

You whined when he rose back to his full height, leaving your heat entirely unsatisfied. Another 'ping', and he finally accepted it, exposing his array. You keened again, [colour] optics focussed on his pressurised spike. Pressing his mouth to yours again, Pharma stole your attention away as he climbed onto the desk between your legs. One of your servos toyed with his the base of his wings (and you were sure he whimpered against your lips) while he pinned the other down beside your head. It was only then you realised that your back was pressed flat against the table. He positioned the tip of his spike at the entrance of your valve, breaking the kiss to watch your expression. Slowly, he sheathed himself inside you, basking in your tightness and the look of sheer pleasure on your face plate.

You groaned, engine rumbling loudly as you tried to ignore the dull pain of his spike entering you.

You didn't think he was going to fit, to be honest.

But he did, and he waited for a moment as you adjusted to the feeling, as the pain rolled past into pleasure. Only then did he begin to thrust, slow and steady to begin with. He quickly sped up though, rolling his hips against yours as his pace increased. You tried to match his pace, bucking and rocking up to meet him, hips clashing roughly against each other as you both came undone.

All too soon for your liking, you felt the familiar approach of an overload, and static danced across the edge of your vision. Pharma grunted and pumped faster into you, his free servo gripping your waist tightly and pulling you further onto him.

A wave of pleasure rocked your entire frame as you came, stars glimmering behind closed optics as you rode out your overload. He came after another few thrusts, filling you with heat and silvery transfluid.

You vented tiredly, limbs heavy with fatigue and body sore. The head doctor removed himself from you, a soft smile on his face as he surveyed your spent frame.

He decided he very much enjoyed seeing you like this.

Slipping from the desk, he scooped you up into his arms and kissed the side of your helm.

“Recharge well, my dear.” He nuzzled against your cheek, and you already felt yourself fall away to rest as he moved for the door.

You were under by the time he reached his hab suite.

When you woke up hours later, his arms still encircled you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man another one :,)  
> sorry for this I am a Sinner  
> He's probably ooc but I don't care anymore he's fine af


End file.
